


Malibu Swim

by agoodwoman



Series: Instinct Over Reason [5]
Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny, Gillovy RPF, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 2012. </p><p>"Nothing was off the table when you had literally fucked on top of it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malibu Swim

The sun was beating down hard on the Malibu neighbourhood, creating the best ambiance for a pool day. In an attempt to set the mood, he had tidied the common spaces as best he knew how and lit a few scented candles. He had fresh sheets on the bed and food to serve for dinner if she decided to stay. Water with lemon slices sat in a jug on the counter and towels and sunscreen sat on the patio table in the shade. 

As he busied himself before her arrival, he checked his teeth in the mirror for salad. He quickly made his way toward the master suite to brush again. Eating like a pseudo-vegetarian meant you had to constantly check for stray spinach and kale, quinoa or beans. Not sexy. 

He was thinking about being appealing to her too much to say this was a friendly meeting. The last time they saw each other one on one was for her charity event and he could barely keep his hands to himself. He had felt guilty at the time due to their relationship status but it didn’t stop him from acting. He worried he was alone in his desires until she reached between them and made it clear as he hardened in her hand that she wanted him too. 

The doorbell rang and his head turned to the door. He spit and rinsed his mouth before making his way back toward the main entrance. She had the code to get past his gate - a necessity in this neighbourhood when paparazzi liked to troll for a good story. Now, she was on the other side of his front door and he willed his nerves to calm. 

When he opened the thick wooden door, she was there with a floppy hat, oversized sunglasses and a strappy long sundress with some funky boho pattern on it. He was hoping for a skirt and heels, a loose top he could freely look down but his mind noted the absence of bikini straps and he realized this attire was just as good. 

“Are you going to invite me in?” she asked as she took off the lenses and gave him a look that told him she knew exactly where his mind was going. She knew what he was thinking before he did and that was the price you paid when you knew someone too well for too long. 

He stepped back to open the door further and she brushed her hand along the open material of his shirt as she walked past him. She set her beige tote on the floor and stepped out of her stacked sandals. She dropped about two and a half inches and his mouth crooked up in a smile. 

“Did you eat?” he asked as he turned to lock the door. 

Grasping her hat by the brim like an old Hollywood pin-up and shaking her blonde locks out, she scratched at her roots to fluff out the compression the white woven material might have left. Her hair was doing that beachy wave thing he liked and he couldn’t see a trace of makeup. 

“I snacked this morning,” she mentioned lightly. 

That probably meant coffee and a fruit plate with the way she was eating now. Her diet was subject to higher protein and fewer carbs but the woman was impossible in so many aspects. She drank coke and hated the gym and yet had the body of someone who spent hours dedicating time to it. He watched her stretch and do yoga but her physique still defied all logic. 

It took no time for his anxiety to quell and for him to realize it was nice to have her there. He liked her in his space. He liked having her there and smelling her perfume while she glanced around at the knick-knacks left in his house. A trinket she bought him from a dollar store in Whistler four years ago sat on the mantle over the fireplace. As her eyes focused on it from across the room, suddenly he felt called out for his sappy, nostalgic nature of needing things to remind him of better times. He was a different guy than the one she met in Los Angeles in 1993. The expression on her face as she registered the memory reminded him of one he watched for years on a Vancouver set, calculating the outcome as she tried to decide what it all meant. 

“It looks different in here,” she noted as though she could feel the shift in his personal life from the removal of a few items in the house. 

“I’ve done some redecorating,” he answered. 

Part of him didn’t want to admit his life had changed while she was still with that guy he didn’t think was good enough for her. She could probably smell it on him or see the change of his relationship status on his face. She could always tell these things before he told her. That was one of the most annoying factors in their relationship.

“Come on in,” he invited as he walked past her toward the kitchen. “You said you wanted to talk to me about something.”

“I did,” she agreed as she took her bag, shoes and hat with her to follow him.

She had a habit of carrying more than she needed with her through his spaces in case she was forced to flee on a moment’s notice. There were good and bad memories of why she did that.

He poured them each a water from the pitcher on the counter and placed a platter of fresh fruit in front of her. He tried to put on his best innocent and expectant look.

“As you know, the twenty year anniversary-”

He cut her off with a loud groan and she held up her hands. 

“Would you let me tell you my pitch before you shut it down?”

“Gillian...” he warned.

Comic-Con’s and fan interactions weren’t good for him. He had too many skeletons and scandals in his closet while fans had “no chill” as his TV daughter liked to joke when she showed him a fan site of manipulated pictures of he and Gillian together. That was more than awkward to find interesting and violating. 

“David,” she retorted almost petulantly and stomped her foot.

God, she was adorable when she wanted to get her way.

“Are you _stomping_ your foot at me?” he mocked indignance as he stood up to inch closer to her. 

“You’re not even going to hear me out before you say no?” she asked. “This is important to me.”

“I can see that. Kiss me hello first,” he bartered.

She glanced around the kitchen first as though she was worried someone might enter at any moment. 

“We’re alone,” he told her. “Everyone we know is far away.”

“Chris is like two doors down,” she countered but she stood on her toes to give him a quick peck on the lips anyway. 

His hand went to her hair and he held the kiss longer than a beat. She tasted like mint and strawberries. She tasted like a mojito she wouldn’t drink. She was the intoxicating substance. 

“Okay?”

“We kiss hello,” he reminded her with a playful scolding. “Don’t act like we don’t.”

“We kiss hello,” she repeated. 

They did do that. They kissed hello on the lips like lovers do when they were single or not. They denied to everyone around them they were anything but ‘friends’ as though their friendship was so unusual because it included sex occasionally. That shouldn’t be unheard of among adults except they often had bad timing and left more people with hurt feelings.

They called it coffee or long lunches but it was really a series of trysts that had haunted his fantasies since it never seemed like enough.

“So what do you want to convince me of?” he asked. He kissed her forehead before taking his seat again at the counter. 

She sat down again and pulled the condensation from the glass to make an X on the granite countertop. 

“It’s the twenty year anniversary,” she began.

“Believe it or not, my memory is better than yours and I knew that.”

“Fuck you,” she continued without skipping a beat. “And I want to do as many of the conventions as I can. I want you there.”

She looked up into his eyes and smiled hopefully in a way that reminded him of her at twenty-four. She looked like the young woman who knew nothing about marks, seasons of television or negotiating good deals for herself. She looked adorable and sweet but her eyes bore through him and saw him for who he was. 

“How many?” he asked.

“Really?” she practically squealed.

“Hold up, I’m not free the whole fucking year,” he said holding his hand up to attempt to calm her excitement. “I have some shit in the works and stuff with the kids planned. I can do a few.”

He was attempting to shelf her excitement but she was squirming in her seat at the idea she won an argument. 

“Gill, I said a few,” he repeated. “No more than five.”

“San Diego and New York are the big ones,” she told him. “We could do San Diego with the writers. They’ve already contacted me for a panel and it would take the heat off of you. It would be huge for the fans to see us together.”

“Can we put a pin in it?” he asked anxiously.

Negotiating the finality of anything made him want to run and hide. He hated booking anything too far in advance these days because most likely he would change his mind before it happened and it would leave him regretting the experience before it happened. 

“Fine but before I let you ply me with sun and whatever fresh fruit smoothie you’re drinking these days, I promise next year you’re still going to be happy you said yes,” she told him as she hopped down from her seat. 

She drew her finger down his arm and he watched her brush past him to the back deck. Tease.

He followed her out to the pool where she was setting up a little camp for herself under an umbrella. She moved one of the towels laid out on an adjacent chair to the one in the shade. Her long dress came up over her head to reveal a black bandeau bikini top God himself must have blessed before she bought it and a pair of white bottoms with small strappy sides. 

Lord almighty. 

“God bless your shopper,” he said as he shed his guayabera shirt. 

She laughed at his compliment as she began to lather her arms in sunscreen. “You’re in a swimsuit already?” 

“I don’t wear the speedo unless I’m swimming laps,” he explained. “It’s only good for making time and speed.”

“I could comment on that,” she quipped as she squirted another dollop of lotion into her palm. “I seem to recall always being impressed.”

He sat himself down on the chair next to hers as she carefully applied her sunscreen. It was a little ritual for herself and he wondered why she hadn’t taken care of this at her hotel room. Then he stopped guessing her motives as the cream saturated into her thighs and calves. 

Sitting down at this moment was advantageous.

“Saltwater or chlorine?” she asked as she spread the cream across the flat of her stomach. 

The woman had three kids and she claimed she never ran. Her body was firm where he liked it and curves where God intended. 

“Saltwater,” he replied and cleared his throat. He took the bottle from her. “You need me to do your back?”

“Yes please,” she said and turned her back to him to allow him to work on that area. 

He dabbed the bottle along her shoulders and then squirted a silver dollar sized amount into his palm. He remembered how much she hated to burn although she seemed to allow herself more time in the sun than in her youth. His fingers spread the lotion into her skin as the care-taking intent became a slow massage. His thumbs pushed into the muscles on her back and a low moan emanated from her lips. 

“I don’t see a clasp at the back of this,” he noted as his fingers dipped under the band of material across her back.

He was trying to be thorough, of course.

“It doesn’t have one. It’s just one piece of material that secures up the front,” she explained. “I think it’s so you can untie it and sunbathe without tan lines.”

“If you would like to do that while you’re here, you are free to-”

“Shut up,” she laughed but he wondered if she might contemplate it anyway.

He assumed it was a reach of a statement. Last he had heard she was still with that guy who doted on her and she didn’t know he was pretty much single again. To anyone else it might be an overstep of an invitation between friends but this was their normal. They flirted shamelessly and without boundaries or worry to where they were. Nothing was off the table when you had literally fucked on top of it.

She took her sunglasses off the edge of her bag and twisted her hair over her head before putting her hat on to secure it underneath the brim and off her shoulders.

“Nice trick,” he noted.

“I forgot my hair elastic in the car,” she said. “Do you need any sunscreen?” 

“I put on some SPF 20 before you got here. Before you lecture me, I should say they want Hank nice and bronzy for the season,” he explained as they maneuvered toward the stairs of the pool. “And before you mention it, I don’t know what the point of the storyline with the-”

“I haven’t watched this season,” she cut him off as she took his hand to step into the pool. 

“Why not?” he asked. 

He couldn’t be too hurt when the last thing of her projects he saw was that movie she played the art dealer’s wife or mistress. He just remembered the accent, the sex scenes, and the red hair. 

“I think it’s great for you and I love that you’re doing this but sometimes these women-” she stopped herself and he could see her rolling her eyes behind her glasses. “They’re just so problematic!”

“Who taught you that word?” he teased as they moved down another two steps.

“I know things,” she quipped. “I get asked this by journalists when you come up in conversation-”

“Do I still come up in conversation?” he interrupted.

He was asked about her all the time but she didn’t show up in the interview unless his answer was good and snarky. 

“Sometimes,” she replied and he gave her hand a squeeze. Some things never changed. Over the years they hated how much they were tethered to one another but they seemed to accept it now and they didn’t fight it. 

“I’ve thought about it some more. Hank is like you but not in the ways you think. And we talked about that in Vancouver the last time we were shooting. I know you were worried... But he’s not you.”

“How so?” he asked as he kissed the back of her hand.  

He was curious how she saw him. He didn’t like hearing her compliment him to his face unless it was about how great a job he was doing at sexually pleasing her but this was more reflective. 

“You both love women and you love the women you’re with to a degree,” she explained as she watched his mouth brush against her skin. “But you’re less of a self-destructive mess. You’re more organized as a writer. I’ve seen you knock out a script. Hank likes to procrastinate.”

“I think I have fewer distractions,” he agreed. 

“Are you less distracted here?” she asked as she pulled her hand from his and waded through the water. “This is nice.”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “My personal life has pretty much fallen apart. I held onto this as long as I could but I can’t anymore. I’ve been humiliated more than Hank has I think.”

“You’re looking healthier,” she noted as she took a step towards him again. 

“Turns out self-awareness is very good for your inner light or some shit,” he said with a shake of his head. He dove under the water to swim past her. He pinched at her thighs as he floated past her and he saw her flinch. When he came up for air, he flipped his hair out of his face. 

“Seriously,” she said. 

“Okay so my head was up my ass,” he agreed. “For like twenty years.”

She dipped herself lower into the water and moved closer to him. “I’m not arguing with that assessment.”

“Don’t,” he agreed. “I was a dick.”

“I seemed to have a thing for that guy anyway,” she admitted as she reached out to brush imaginary lint from his arm. 

He never minded the grooming habits she absently pushed on him too. It was a caretaking and kind gesture that almost calmed her. 

“Why?” he asked as he watched her hand retract.

“Do you want to know?” she countered. “Because it might make you feel bad and I don’t like to do that.”

He held his hands up and waved his fingers. “Give it to me.”

“I liked that he made me feel bad about myself,” she told him reluctantly. 

“Why?”

“I think it was familiar,” she replied. “I don’t like that feeling anymore but the younger me felt comforted in being used.”

“You used me too,” he argued gently.

“Oh definitely I did,” she agreed. “I don’t feel proud about that.”

He inched closer towards her and pulled her body to his in the water. “I’m sorry about some of it.”

“Just some?” she asked with a raise of one eyebrow. 

God she was sexy and cute at the same time in this way that floored him. It was shocking how, for a lack of a better word, hot she had become in her forties. In her twenties, she was adorable but sexy. By the time she was thirty, he was aware how captivating she could be. Now, it was just unfair. 

“I don’t regret what we did, just any of the hurt we caused,” he clarified.

She shrugged. “I would concur with that. And we made it out alive.”

“Just with other people,” he said and he laughed. “I think the last time we talked like this was in front of an audience of people.”

The water lapped against the edge of the pool and he could hear music in the distance from a nearby yard. If he called out loudly enough, an old boss might pop his head along the beach. David recalled how close he was to his neighbours even though it felt as though they were tucked away in their own oasis. Malibu had deep but narrow properties that without the brush of overgrown trees would allow you to see more of your neighbours' lifestyle than wanted.

“I left Mark,” she said suddenly. “Or rather, I’ve asked him to leave me. Whatever the term is when you end things the way I did.”

He pulled the sunglasses off her face and looked into her eyes. He knew exactly where he stood with her when he saw the azure orbs he once joked about anchoring him to a scene. When he couldn’t tell what she was thinking by that, it worried him. Like their make-believe counterparts, she told him a lot with her eyes. 

“When?”

“A few months ago, I asked him to move out,” she said with a sigh. “I... It wasn’t right for us to.... I wasn’t feeling the thing I thought I should be feeling after all that time. I think I hurt him a lot but I think it’s cruel to stay with someone you feel yourself almost... I don’t despise him but I think I might have felt more negative things than positive things. It’s complicated. It became too complicated to be good for either of us anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” he told her and he mostly was. 

She deserved to get her ‘happily ever after’ but he wasn’t sure if she wanted that. She was so independent and hated to rely on anyone for much emotionally. He wondered if that was the reflex to being let down constantly by others or if it was ingrained in her at birth. 

“Relationships are hard,” he noted as he rubbed his hands up her arms. “It’s a lot of work-”

She rolled her eyes at his offering of advice. “Just because you’ve been married-”

“I’m getting divorced,” he interrupted.

“What?”

“I’m getting divorced,” he repeated calmly. “Neither of us are in love anymore. I’ve put her through a lot and vice versa but we stopped being able to forgive each other. It stopped working. We separated again.”

“You’ve been separated before,” she reminded him as she tried to pull away.

“This time she means it,” he said as he pulled her back towards him. Her sunglasses dangled precariously from his finger. “I’m done too. I can’t keep holding on to this.”

Gillian nodded and took her sunglasses back from him. She moved through the pool to set her hat and Gucci aviators on the edge and when she turned back to him, he read the look on her face. 

God almighty.

“So we’re both single?” she clarified. 

“Almost,” he replied. 

“We’re here alone without kids, or former bosses or spouses,” she continued. 

“Thankfully.”

Her body met his as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her breasts pressed against his chest. “What shall we do for the afternoon to entertain ourselves?”

“I was hoping you’d ask,” he said before his lips covered hers. 

A long slow kiss turned fervent quickly and they began to taste and touch each other that mimicked two people who had never slammed a door or left the other on angry terms. They kissed like two people who had passions and happiness between them without almost twenty years of baggage and frustrations. 

Her legs wrapped around his waist and his hand moved down her back to fully grab at her backside. His hips pushed up to hers while her tongue danced with his. They kissed until they were gasping for air and gave themselves little respite before they began again. One large palm covered her breast before pulling on the material and exposing her in the pool. Her legs created a space between them as she reached between their bodies to rub the heel of her palm up his cock through his swim trunks. 

“Fuck,” he whispered against her mouth. 

She ground her pelvis into his and sunk her teeth into the skin along his collarbone where she could reach. Her tongue lapped at his skin where she had just marked him. Her lips kissed his chest tenderly as he was taken back to the last time he was able to properly take her to bed. 

It had been far too long since they had been able to spend time like this together. There had been kisses shared but nothing like the privacy of his own home without staff or friends around as a cover. This was two people spending the day in each other’s company without the worry of the aftermath. 

With their track record, something would most definitely spoil it but he wasn’t going to focus on that now. Right now he wanted her bathing suit all the way off and to feel himself buried inside of her. 

His fingers made work of the knot in the front of the bandeau and he tossed the material toward the edge of the pool where it met with the hot tub. She pressed her bare chest into his and the skin on skin heightened his excitement. 

“I wanted to get you into a bed first,” he murmured into her skin as he kiss her cheek. 

Their bodies slid against each other in the salt water and his feet brushed against the bottom as he used it for leverage to grind himself into her harder.

“Do you remember the last time we fooled around in a pool?” she asked him as she dropped her head back to allow his mouth to work along the skin at her collarbone.

“I think it was too long ago,” he mused. 

There had been tables, chairs, beds, trailer floors, dressing room couches and the back of large SUV’s but rarely a pool. Maybe when they filmed the first movie but that wasn’t exactly kosher then. He was wondering if she had an aversion to beds but sometimes they were just too impatient. Or maybe a bed was too personal and if they kept it fun and easy, it didn’t mean they really truly felt anything for each other than lust and desire. 

Except now they felt like better friends. They were actually two people who had gone through a lot together while being apart. They grew up a lot since the show ended but mostly, they had an appreciation for what they went through. And she seemed to forgive a lot of his bad behaviour.

“Gillian...” he started.

“Don’t talk,” she instructed. “I like this nice guy you’re being right now.”

“We’re always nice before it happens,” he mused.

“Not _always_ ,” she reminded him. 

He remembered times when they were hurling insults at one another before kissing passionately like some kind of trope of a movie. They had sex while whispering they hated each other in some kind of backwards therapeutic decision to fuck out their frustrations. It always worked until they couldn’t. Now, what stopped them?

Maybe it was the ease of the moment or the fact that they had little to no barriers. Something felt off in his mind.

“I want you in bed,” he whispered as he tried to pull away.

“Can’t we just have this here?” she asked impatiently as she used her legs to pull him closer again. 

It would be so easy to slide their bottoms down their legs, toss them to the edge of the pool and sit on the bench for her to ride him. It would be easy to sit her on the edge and spread her legs and drive into her with the sun beating down on his back. 

Maybe his issue was that he couldn’t decide how he wanted her. He never usually had a problem deciding such things.

“You look like a man with a dilemma,” she noted as she pulled on the edge of his shorts. Her fingers pushed the waistband down his backside and she gave the flesh on his ass a squeeze. 

“Yeah, I have a problem,” he noted. “My god damned head won’t catch up to my hormones.”

“Which one?” she teased as the front of his shorts slid down further. 

A quick hand moved through the water and gripped his throbbing cock. He was harder than he realized and his impulses were about to take over. He had tried to be better than the guy who did this. Everything in his therapy had told him to date a woman, to woo the woman you’re planning to bed and to hold out for feelings over the urge to penetrate. 

“Should I slow down?” she asked hesitantly.

She knew him too well.

“I’m trying to rationalize with myself that I’m not doing anything dangerous I’ll regret later,” he explained. 

She moved her legs down to the floor and quickly produced her bottoms. “It’s probably a little dangerous. This might not be the best idea but I’m a grown adult woman who won’t be calling anyone to talk about how you’re a sleaze.”

Her white suit bottoms flew past his head to land close to the grass. 

“Jesus,” he whispered.

“And just because we’re not with other people anymore doesn’t make this any less of a bad idea,” she continued as she moved slowly to him in the water. “But you and I seem to like a lot of bad ideas. And I’m up for one.”

“What if I want to call you tomorrow?” he asked with a smile.

"I’m still your friend,” she reminded him. “I always like to hear about when you’ve had a good lay.”

“Do you?” 

“No, I’ve never liked it when you told me that stuff,” she admitted and they laughed. It wasn’t nice of him at all but she put up with that too. “But, I might like hearing about this.”

“That might be kind of hot,” he mused.

“Kind of?” 

He kissed her again and it was fervent and sincere. “I’m worried this is going to change us.”

“I wouldn’t let it,” she promised. “I don’t want to be your girlfriend.”

“Hit a man when he’s down, Gillian,” he laughed.

“Putting a title on anything just makes people assume they can attach expectations and I really don’t want anyone to expect any more of me right now,” she admitted.

If anyone could understand and appreciate where she was coming from it was him.  

“People or me?” he asked.

“I’m speaking universally,” she admitted.

“I won’t try to expect more from you than you would me,” he bartered.

“Careful there,” she warned.

He knew what she meant with that statement. They ran into problems in the past when their expectations didn’t align. Feelings got hurt and resentment grew. 

His hands were acting on their own volition as one cupped her breast while the other moved to feel her own desire. She was wet, a different kind from the water. It was warm and slippery on his fingers. 

The desire to feel the heat of her excitement became too overpowering for his self-deprecation and introspection into what they were doing. His strong arms lifted her to the edge of the pool and he pulled her knees apart.

“Oh!” she called out as he pulled her bottom closer to the edge. Her hands tried to grip at the cement underneath them but there was nothing to hold onto.  

He dove into her like she was the shot glass at the bottom of a high dive. He went in with both eyes open and they closed at the texture of her sex on his tongue. He wanted to make her quake and call out his name or God’s. Or maybe both in relation to each other.

Everything about her felt new and familiar like coming home after a long holiday. That thought had more weight than he cared to acknowledge. He knew he loved her in the ways that a friend could. He knew that he lusted for her in the ways a man should. He just didn’t have it in him to admit these things like a healthy adult would.

He could sit here for hours, spend the time dedicating himself to her pleasure, but he couldn’t ask her to admit they were doing anything more than working out an urge they had felt for almost twenty years. 

“I missed the way you do this,” she sighed as she thread her fingers through his hair.

He licked at every inch of her sex. He lapped at her swollen lips and circled at her clit before repeating this action. Her head fell back as she dropped to her elbows. As his hands pulled at her hips to bring her closer to the edge of the pool, it gave him complete access to her sex. 

“Oh God, don’t stop,” she moaned as her right leg hooked over his shoulder. He felt the water from her leg drip down the muscles on his back that had become sweaty from the intense California heat. “Don’t stop!”

He didn’t want to stop either. He was getting off on this as much as she was or a close second. The sun felt hot on his back that was exposed out of the water and all he could hear between her moans was the wind blowing up off the ocean and through the pathway that showed the way up to his pool. The water stilled as his body became concentrated on her mounting excitement. It wouldn’t be much longer. Her lips swelled further against his mouth. She was moaning uncontrollably and without shame.

There would be no secrets in Malibu about this moment. He would meet the knowing looks from neighbours and friends another time. What did it matter when you could consume all of her like this on a hot summer day?

He moved his mouth higher and pushed one long, impatient finger inside of her. His finger crooked forward until he found that spongy spot that seemed to get her over the edge. 

“Oh _fuck_!” she called out. 

He must have found it. His tongue continued to swipe back and forth as her walls clamped around his finger. His finger felt the tight hold of her orgasm as it washed over her and her head fell back in ecstasy with her breasts jutting in the air as her body arched. She was completely taken over by her orgasm.

He kissed her thigh and wiped the edges of his mouth. He used the small bench where he knelt to stand up and lean over her. Water from his ascension from the pool dripped over her body and onto the cement around the blonde hair that looked like a halo. His toned frame gave her some shade. 

“I would say just like riding a bike-”

“Give me a minute and we’ll talk,” she said as she patted his cheek with her hand weakly. 

“Was I that good?” he chuckled, knowing it was. 

“It’s been a little too long since that was done properly,” she admitted as he kissed her collarbone. “That and the Malibu heat...”

“You’re kicking me again,” he reminded her and nipped at her skin. A radio turned on in the backyard next door but they ignored it. “Metaphorically.”

“Does your ego need some fluffing?” she asked as she wrapped a lean leg around his waist to pull him down to her. 

His cock slid against the skin on her body and he appreciated the pressure. “No, not at all. I like this kind of ‘make you work for it’ sexy time. Keeps me on my toes.”

“I know you like that. Why don’t you have a seat,” she suggested as she patted the cement next to her back side. “Take a load off.”

His eyebrows raised and a look of hopeful delight crossed his face. “Today is my favourite day.”

She laughed as he rolled off of her and she slid her body into the pool to kneel on the bench at the edge. With the height difference, she was less hunched over him but rather looking straight at his cock. She pulled her hair out of her face and smiled impishly at him before taking his hardened flesh into her mouth.

Oh, _fuck_ was right.

The familiarity of being with someone for so long is that they know each pressure point, every tantalizing spot and exactly the way you liked to be kissed. The way she kissed his mouth was different from how she engulfed his sex between her lips. She hollowed her cheeks and added pressure as she bobbed her head up and down. Her fingernails scratched up his legs before massaging the sensitive spot on the inside of his thighs. He knew not to put a hand on her head so he was left as she was to try to hold onto the smooth slick surface next to the pool and enjoy the pleasures of this kind of kiss. 

As her mouth reached the tip of his cock, she swirled her tongue around and moved her head back down to take him in deeper. Her hand gripped at the base to follow her head up and down. Each down stroke to take him in was followed by a swallowing and sucking he felt down to his toes. The feeling of her mouth around him as she continued to pull and suck was exquisite and ethereal. It was overwhelming and paralyzing. 

If he was a lesser man, he might come in her mouth without warning. He was trying to be the kind of man he could look at in the mirror without shame.

“I’m getting close,” he said which was an understatement since he felt precum oozing from the tip as she licked it off with a flick of her tongue. 

She sat up and looked at him with an expression he couldn’t read. The look in her eyes said she wanted him there but what else was it? 

He had to ask. “What?”

“I missed you,” she admitted and shook her head. She pulled on his arm and he splashed a little as he sat next to her in the pool on the bench. “I forgot how much...”

“Yeah,” he said as though he got it. 

He thought he did. There was a lot underneath at this point and a lot of their problems were water under the bridge. 

It was easy to move a woman her size through the water to pull her onto his lap. He kissed her softly. “I don’t want to freak you out with mushy shit but I do love you.”

“That’s enough gooey feelings,” she whispered into his cheek. “Fuck me.”

“God, you’re romantic,” he whispered as he reached between them to align himself at her entrance.

“What poetic prose would you like me to wax to get you inside of me?” she asked coquettishly. 

He rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance. “There once was a girl from Nantucket.”

“Licence my roving hands, and let them go,” she recited the John Donne poem. “Before, behind, between, above, below.”

“Show off,” he quipped and kissed her chin. “We aligned mouths. We entwined. All was clutch.”

“Fuck me, David,” she urged him. 

Obligingly he pulled her down upon him. She was tight and welcoming while she stretched to accommodate him. It was necessary for him to give her a minute and allow her body the time to relax and expand around his girth. No matter what men liked to think, that wonderful muscle stayed the same wonderful size no matter who or what she allowed to enter there. 

“You were saying?” he asked as he kissed next to her mouth.

Her eyes opened and he felt the piercing blue stare right through him. “I love you too.”

Her hips moved her body up and down slightly. It was his turn to moan. “I know.”

Her body began a pace he could appreciate with her hips moving slowly. She tucked her hips forward as she moved down and it changed the angle delightfully for both of them. As his fingers dug into her waist, she used his shoulders for leverage. The water began to splash around them slightly as they made waves with their bodies moving against each other.

“I’m having flashbacks to a moment in Vancouver,” he recalled as she continued to move up and down.

“Of us doing this or something else?” she asked in a breathy tone that he was sure men would pay their life savings to hear.

“This- oh god,” he moaned. 

“You’re thinking about fucking me while you’re fucking me?” she clarified. Her rhythm never faltered and he marveled at that. 

“I can’t help it,” he told her and groaned. “I think we did exactly this fifteen years ago.”

She stopped her hips. “Where?”

“In your pool,” he recalled. “Why did you stop?”

“You’re getting nostalgic of fucks of long ago while I’m on top of you,” she pointed out.

He pulled her mouth to his for a long deep kiss. Her tongue played with his and they shared the taste of her on his lips. When he pulled away, he looked at her in earnest. “Let’s rewrite history a little, get into a bed and not expect anything of each other tomorrow.”

She kissed him again. “A bed?”

“Yeah like adults,” he said as his hands began to massage her backside.

“This is an adult thing,” she pointed out.

“Let me take you to bed,” he insisted. 

Wordlessly, she pulled herself off of him and climbed out of the pool. She picked up her bathing suit bottoms from the grassy area and walked around the pool to find a towel. Watching her do things so casually as she strutted around naked in the sun by his pool would go into his fantasy bank for years to come. 

“Grab my top, would you?” she called as she walked toward the patio doors. “Are you coming?”

“Just about,” he mumbled and followed her obligingly with his suit and her bandeau in hand. 

He tossed the bathing suits into the empty kitchen sink before searching for her in the house. As he walked through the living room and down the hall, the sound of the shower running in the master suite echoed towards him. The fluffy beach towel was left on a wooden chair in the front hallway and he crossed the house to find her lathering up under the showerhead. 

“Your water pressure is great for this area,” she called to him.

“Make yourself at home,” he called back to her and found two towels from the small linen closet at the entrance to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and turned on the secondary head. 

“Relax, it’s not like I’m sitting in your chair,” she retorted and handed him the loofah. She turned her back to him and looked over her shoulder. “Get my back?”

His finger drew a line down her back before it gripped her hip and he stepped closer so that the tip of his hardened cock was now pressing against her backside. “Sure.”

“I just want to get all this lotion off,” she said with a sigh.

“Good idea,” he agreed. 

He rubbed more soap onto the loofah and traced it along her spine. He used long strokes to scrub at her back as the hand on her hip moved to the front of her pelvis. It inched further down as his other hand worked innocently in concert. 

When his middle finger reached the apex of her thighs, she shifted slightly to stand with her feet further apart while she gripped at the bar on the wall. One finger dipped between her legs and spread the juices of her desire around her clit as he widened his stance behind her to level his hips to hers. 

He rubbed the length of himself on the cheeks of her ass and towards her entrance. She tilted her hips back invitingly and he pushed inside. 

“Oh _god_ ,” she sighed. 

“Likewise,” he agreed. 

His hips pulled back and he started a slow rhythm inside her. He was dedicated to make this last so she would have something good to remember about him and about this year. He was selfish enough to think this could be a highlight for her. It certainly was for him. 

He circled his finger slowly across her bundle of nerves while he thrust in and out of her with his cock. This was the kind of multitasking he could manage. The surmounting pleasure overcoming them both as their moans filled the bathroom. 

It was about to become a well-timed mutual orgasm until a sudden flash of cold water and they both cried out and pulled apart.

“What was that?” she asked as she shut off her tap.

“You didn’t hear about the water problems in this area of California?” he asked as he shut off his showerhead. 

“That’s a water heater issue, not a water area issue,” she corrected him.

“Between the flash floods and droughts, I’m surprised this area hasn’t gone up in flames yet.”

“These aren’t problems in my neck of the woods,” she replied in reference to her UK home. 

“How does someone who hates rain choose to live in the foggy and rainy city of London?” he asked as he followed her out of the shower. 

“It’s a different culture,” she replied with a hint of a tone like she had mentioned it to him before. “And it’s not that I hate the rain. I just don’t like it very much.”

“What’s the difference?” he asked as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

She tucked the corner of her towel in between her breasts and looked at him expectantly. “Forced rain is always colder than it needs to be. It’s being controlled at the mercy of a man who wants exactly the right take and you’re always reminded where you’re doing poorly.”

“You never had a bad performance in your life,” he said with a roll of his eyes. It was a compliment but also somewhat of a dig. 

“You’re the one who doesn’t like the rain,” she reminded him.

He laughed. “That was probably the worst misunderstanding you can have with Canadians!”

“They’ll accept that it gets cold or snows or those black flies in Ontario but don’t you dare insult the rain in Vancouver,” she replied with a chuckle.

“Oh my god those flies! They’re practically an animal species,” he said. He smiled as he crooned, "There's a town in North Ontario...."

"Don't sing Neil Young to me right now," she cut him off.

 _Helpless_ was a favourite of theirs.

"Those flies are awful," he said. "I bet Young never wrote a song about those god damned things."

“So not suitable to be saved from being eaten?” she asked as a comment on his dedication to his new vegetarian lifestyle.

“If they tasted good, I would suggest eating all of them and making them extinct,” he muttered and she laughed again. 

He took her hand and walked her toward the bedroom. It was definitely apparent that only one person had been sleeping here. There were remnants of his kids through the house but in here, it was a single dwelling. 

“You were serious,” she noted as she turned back to him after taking in the bedroom.

“Like a heart attack,” he replied as he pulled the towel from her body. He removed his own and tossed them aside to form a damp pile on the floor. 

He looked down unabashedly to marvel at the sight before him. As his eyes traveled across the curve of her hips to the lips of her sex and up to her breasts, he saw goosebumps forming on her skin. When he saw her face, she was blushing.

“What?” he asked with a small grin.

“The way you look at me,” she said. “It just...”

“What?” he asked. 

She did that a lot. She started a sentence and finished it in her head. Sometimes he could guess where her thought process was going, but often he couldn’t. 

“It’s flattering,” she answered him cautiously.

“It should be,” he assured her as he took her breast into his palm and used his free hand to stroke himself. “You’re shockingly hot.”

“Shockingly?” she repeated with a raised eyebrow but the skepticism was discounted by her watching him touch himself. 

“You’re beautiful. You’ve always been beautiful,” he replied and looked up toward the ceiling as he searched for the words. His hands remained on her breast and his cock. “But since entering your forties you’re like... a new kind of sexy I appreciate the fuck out of. And it’s not just me.”

“Oh?” she asked as she drew a line with her finger up his abdomen.

“Yeah the kids like it too,” he replied.

“Whose kids?” she asked as she pulled back slightly.

“The young twenty-somethings that work on my show,” he said. “They think you’re a nice piece of ass.”

“Oh!” she laughed and shook her head. 

“But that doesn’t parlay or impede my appreciation in any way,” he said with the attempt of assuring her his appreciation was all his own. “I feel the way I feel outside of any other force in my life.”

“That much I’m well aware of,” she noted. “Unfortunately.”

“Unfortunately?” he repeated and his hand left his cock regretfully while his other remained on her breast. “Why unfortunately?”

“Do you want to discuss your contradictory nature right now?” she asked as she put her hands on her hips. 

He dropped his hand from her breast and looked at the adorable expression on her face. He didn’t want to rehash anything with her at this point. He wanted to feel her underneath his body as he made her call out to a deity he didn’t believe in. He wanted to feel the strong walls of her pussy grip onto his cock while she touched herself as he pumped in and out of her.

“David?” she prompted. 

He took her by the shoulders and began to walk her backward toward the bed. When they reached the edge of the mattress, he picked her up effortlessly and set her down on the Egyptian cotton duvet cover.

“We should both shut the fuck up now if we are going to stop expecting anything,” he replied as he climbed on top of her. 

“Oh thank God! He finally shuts up!” she cried to no one in particular. 

For that, she got a firm bite on her clavicle. She pinched the skin on his side and he could see her refraining from making a comment about his waistline. He was getting more into pilates and yoga these days but nothing beat a long run on the beach. They were both trying to be the best version of themselves they could be after forty to keep working. 

“Keep it up, Anderson and I’ll turn that bite into one of those things you hate,” he warned referring to her distaste for love bites. 

Her skin was sensitive to the stubble on his cheeks and had been powdered down on set before from an encounter or two of theirs in the past. Yet a mark on her neck was something she often rolled her eyes at and lectured him about. She told him that men who do that are being territorial and insecure while the woman has to walk around with a physical Scarlet A on her body. It was never worth the hassle, no matter how much the feeling of his teeth biting into her skin shot through to her core. Those were her words to him and yet he was still tempted to leave one through each rendezvous.

“Don’t you dare,” she warned with the tone of voice that meant no nonsense. He liked it when she bossed him around a little bit and he told her that too. “Okay you pervert, get inside me.”

“Easy with the P word,” he warned as he maneuvered between her thighs. He pushed her legs apart with his knees and took his cock in his hand. 

“I can’t even call you that anymore?” she asked in a mock pout with her lower lip pushed out and he laughed. “I promise I’ll only call you a pervert in private.”

“I suppose I am a bit of a dirty man,” he admitted with a smile.

She reached between them and stroked him slowly. “You’re over fifty now. You’re like a dirty old man.”

He pushed his face into her neck and breathed in her scent. “I can’t help myself with you. You make me crazy.”

“Lucky for you I don’t mind it,” she replied as pulled his cock closer to her entrance.

She rubbed her thumb along the tip before positioning it at her folds. He thrust into her hand once and nudged her lips. She felt swollen and ready for him. He wanted her completely.

She nipped at his mouth with her teeth and kissed him. He watched her face as he pushed slowly inside. Her jaw dropped and her eyes closed he filled her. She opened her eyes slowly when his pelvis hit her ass.

”Ah,” he grunted as he felt her insides contract and clench him.

He pulled his hips back slightly and pushed in deeper. The slickness of her arousal further coated his hardened flesh and each stroke became smoother. She arched her back underneath him as her heels dug into the mattress. She pushed her hips into his at each thrust inside and they began their steady rhythm together.

They moaned louder and longer as he thrust harder and faster into her. The room filled with the sounds of their movement against each other as their pace set.

He pulled back on her hips and grasped her thighs under her knees. Practically folding her in half and opening her further to him, he found himself hitting at her cervix with each thrust. They moaned at the new contact.

“Fuck!” she cried.

“Touch yourself,” he urged.

She pushed a finger past his lips to moisten the pad before touching herself. Her walls began a slow massage as he continued his pace.

A guttural noise emanated from his throat and he stilled for a moment to stave off his orgasm.

“Oh fuck yes!” she gasped again and he ground his hips into hers as she continued to massage at her centre. “Oh God!”

“There it is,” he rumbled as he watched her climax approach. “God you’re beautiful when you come.”

The deft middle finger continued its quick movements as her other hand pulled at the sheets and a sheen of sweat formed on her chest. He wanted to lean down to lick it off but he couldn’t take his eyes off watching her do this to herself as he was inside her. There were times for his hands to do this task and this was not one of them.

In need of touching some other part of her, he moved his palm down her thigh and towards her ass. His thumb found itself in the seam of her backside and her eyes opened wildly as it grazed on her backdoor.

“No!” she cried but her walls clenched harder.

“No?” he asked as his thumb retreated. He rubbed it along the slicked folds of her cunt and then back down to her ass. “No?”

“Yes...” she groaned regretfully and the pad of his thumb popped inside her. “Oh yes!”

“You’re just as dirty as I am,” he remarked with a grin and held his thumb in place as he began to fuck her again.

It was the quick pace that made her cry out. She was completely open to him with his thumb inside her ass and his cock pounding into her. Her knees reached her ears and she screamed underneath him. It was almost enough to make him explode inside of her but he held off as much as he could. The effort was worth it as he watched her come undone completely. Her cheeks were flushed with her hair damp against her forehead and a look of complete awe on her face.

The fear this was their last time, as he usually worried, drove him to make this count. He had to make this something she would want again because it would be entirely up to her if this continued between them. He was happy with everything he got from her these days because he knew he deserved none of it after all they had been through. Moreover, all he had put her through.

“Don’t stop touching yourself,” he urged as her hand began to slow.

“I can’t...” she groaned in reference to continuing.

But she was still going. She was massaging and contracting as her orgasm continued until she dropped her hand and pushed on the arm that was attached to the invasion of her backside. He slowly removed his thumb and let her knees fall to the bed as he kept his quaking dick inside of her. The urge to come was paramount.

“Good?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Need a minute?” He kissed along her forehead.

She nodded. “I need a nap.”

“Not yet,” he admonished.

He used his size and position to pull her left leg from his right hip over so she was laying on her right side. He kissed her shoulder as he pulled back slightly and pushed in further. She let out a contented sigh.

“This okay?” he asked as he took a few tentative thrusts inside of her.

She nodded and she grasped at the pillow above her head. There was no traction or movement she could aid this way but he didn’t mind it. He pushed her left knee to the bed and he began to fuck her slowly to work to his own release.

“I like making you come like that,” he said as he thrust in and out of her. “Together. Like teamwork.”

“Go team,” she moaned as she gripped at the pillow.

He laughed. “Yeah. _Go_...” Thrust. “ _Fucking_...” Thrust. “ _Team_.”

He felt it welling up inside of him and he was ready to come. The tethers to his own undoing were loosening and he was at the edge.

They hadn’t discussed prophylactics because they had a trust between them. If she was anyone else, it would have come up at some point before her top was off. She wasn’t and that was the other benefit to being around someone who knew your ticks and habits.

Her eyes opened and she looked over her shoulder to him. The look in her eyes that went right through him and her wet mouth that he had just been inside, that was his undoing.

“Fuck,” he grunted and his thrusts became erratic. He slammed into her three more times before he stilled and felt himself empty into her. “Oh shit. God that was good.”

He laid his head on her shoulder and looked around for something to clean up with.

“You have a box of tissues over there,” she said with a teasing in her voice.

Somehow it was always lower and more sultry after an orgasm. The kind of tenor that made him want her again.

He looked over to his bedside table and saw the Kleenex on the lower shelf. “There’s no lotion bottle next to it just so you know.”

In a tricky maneuver, he wiggled them toward the side of the bed he slept on and reached for the box of tissues. He handed her a few before taking one for himself and pulling out. They both winced at the change and he watched as she cleaned herself up.

“You watch all the girls do this?” she asked as she handed the wad of used tissue to him.

He wrapped it in another tissue and helped her off the bed. “I think you’re the only person I’ve ever consistently watched do that.”

“Why?” she asked.

He followed her into the bathroom with their damp towels. As she did her usual aftercare, he washed his hands with soap. The toilet flushed the evidence of their afternoon away and she gave him a look in the mirror that told him she wanted an answer.

“I don’t know,” he said. “There’s a lot about me that’s different when I’m with you.”

She dried her hands and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Mind if I nap here before I scamper off to my next thing?”

“You’re not staying for dinner?” he whispered into her hair.

Of course, he wanted her to himself the whole night too.

“I’ll see if I can move my plans,” she promised.

“Then you can nap here,” he replied.

He brought them water to the bedroom while she pulled the drapes closed on his room to allow a better ambiance for sleep. Napping together was a luxury they rarely able to indulge in.

“I have to ask,” she said as she pulled the soft sheet up over her chest. “What was the drive to get me in a bed?”

He tugged on the material from her grasp in an obvious stalling tactic. She allowed his hand to cup her breast before she covered it with her own and gave him a look that meant talking was necessary.

He let out a long breath as his lips pursed to the side. She reached over to take his hand in an attempt to coax him into talking. He was used to that tactic from her and he had used it in turn more times than he could count.

“I think I’m just trying to be that guy you always said I could be.”

She pulled her hand back. “Are you trying to make yourself feel better or me?”

“I’m trying to make us feel better,” he said earnestly.

She leaned across to him and kissed his lips. This was sweeter and full of more friendship and forgiveness. “I think this is a start. Just don’t get too sappy on me.”

“Why not?” he asked.

“Makes me nervous when you are,” she admitted as she laid her head on the pillow. “I know that guy is in there but it’s not someone I’m used to.”

He had to kiss her again. “I’ll try not to make you nervous.”

In her eyes, he saw what she meant. It would be easy to fall into old habits with each other. They had to find a new way to work on this adult version of their friendship but at least they were both willing to try.

When his face pulled back from hers, she smiled at him.

“I’m glad you asked me for a swim,” she said quietly.

“When we wake up I can make you grilled eggplant,” he replied quietly.

“Oh fuck _that_. I want steak.”

"Barbarian," he admonished playfully.

"Chicken?" she bartered. "Do chickens have souls we have to save?"

"Probably not," he mused. "Okay we'll eat chicken but you're cleaning the pan."


End file.
